Interrupted by Fireworks
by MarkPrinceRoxas
Summary: While on a big wheel ride, Trunks and Goten get stuck at the top when it breaks down. As the stars shine in the night sky Trunks comes to realise his true feelings for his best friend. TruTen filled with fluff.


Now I haven't written a piece of fiction in a long time so I hope that you all enjoy this little piece. I got inspiration for this from the musical piece called "Interrupted by Fireworks" by composer Nobuo Uematsu. Its also inspired from the scene which the music piece is played from Final Fantasy VII involving the characters Cloud and Aerith. Just search for it on you tube to find some nice piano arrangements of the piece. I hope you all enjoy this and I apologise if my writing style is a little rusty. And there might be some OOC-ness here.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Akira Toriyama.

**~* Interrupted by Fireworks *~**

Screaming voices, bright neons flashing in every corner, prizes won at every stall and the little candy floss van could even break the most patient adult's heart. Luckily everyone thanked god that they weren't there, and so did the children. Christmas was closing in, the schools just closed for the holidays and the yearly winter market had arrived to kept their minds off the presents to come from Santa Claus.

Sitting on the cold stone bench didn't seem to affect the boy upon it as he waited for his snack. From what anyone could see it didn't look like anything Jack Frost sent down would attack him. Completely wrapped in thick clothes at nearly every inch of skin he was snuggled up in a little bubble. His raven coal beads blinked as his face lit up with the arrival of a nice tasty cheese burger in a seeded bun.

"Thanks Trunks-kun!" he mumbled while using his teeth to pull off his mittens.

Trunks let out a small chuckle and shook his head, "You look like such a baby!" and dug into his meal.

Goten replied with a confused tilt of the head, cheeks chubby-fied with food. Trunks rolled his eyes, even more proof that his friend was clueless. Goten's outfit was like what you would expect a very over-protective mother would dress her child like. Big wellingtons, rough pair of old jeans, padded jacket, bright red scarf, woolly cap with snowflakes knitted upon it and of course the red mittens. Trunks on the other hand had brand new white trainers, baggy pair of denim jeans and a stylish dark red hooded fleece on; signs of a well off child.

"Never mind Chibi," Trunks said finishing his burger and disposed of the wrapper. Goten shrugged it off, finishing his snack also and jumped off the bench.

"Whatcha wanna do then?" he smiled, hyperactivity kicking into gear.

"Go on some rides!" he returned, Goten's personality reflecting off him. This was definitely his favourite time of year, off school, Christmas just around the corner and he got to spent it with Goten was just icing on the cake.

The two boys walked off, with Goten reapplying his mittens. He didn't like the cold, living up in the mountains had quite harsh winters and sometimes even blocked off the roads down to civilisation. Being one of adventure and an open mind, Goten didn't like being cooped up alone. Especially without Trunks.

Trunks' mood dampened quickly, nearly every popular ride was plagued with long queues. Being at fourteen years of age didn't improve his already low level of patience much and Goten would no doubt start moaning about the cold weather after waiting too long. Though Trunks did wonder how the kid felt it all being wrapped up like he was.

"Ugh, I'm not waiting in that!" he shouted at the miniature wild mouse style roller coaster, probably the most popular attraction at the market.

"Oh no!" Goten replied in unison which Trunks gave a quick laugh in return. The younger one always cheered him up even at the most strange times. Looking around, most of the cool and hyped up attractions all had long queues, Trunks let out a sigh of frustration and bowed his head. Goten scratched his head, not sure of what to say, he didn't really have an idea of what to do, Trunks had always been the one to say what they were going or were to do.

The lilac haired boy opened his eyes and perked up at the sight that wasn't too far from them, an old style big wheel. It wasn't much of a thrill but there was only a couple of people waiting to get on and the wheel itself had plenty of carriages.

"Wanna go on that Chibi?" he asked Goten who was still lost in thought about what to do with the boredom. His mind snapped back to reality when his eyes caught what was ahead.

"Nu uh! You know I hate heights Trunks-kun!" he protested quickly, eyes blinking and all. Trunks knew too well but that did give him a mean way of motivation.

"Aw! C'mon Chibi! It'll be fun" Trunks giggled, enjoying the concerned look of fear upon Goten's face. The boy just shook his head almost immediately and Trunks pouted. He let out a low growl and shifted his face out of Goten's view. Goten's feeling dampened as a sense of guilt came over him, which was quite usual when Trunks put this on.

Trunks smirked, grabbing the hand of the unnoticed Goten and started running.

"Wh-what are you doing Trunks-kun!" he rushed.

"We're going on that ride! I want to go on at least one!" Trunks smirked, enjoying this moment so much.

"B…but…but!" Goten kept on repeating as Trunks turned his head to look at the younger one. His opal eyes glowed lightly as Goten frowned, "Trunks-kun, you big meanie!"

The two approached the ride, just as the last couple were getting on an open carriage. Goten just catching his breath immediately clinged onto Trunks visibly shaking. "Perfect timing!" Trunks said as another open carriage arrived down for them, as he gave the market boy the money. Trunks giggled, loving this so much as he softly led Goten into the ride, sitting him down as his Chibi couldn't even say a word. Pulling the safety bar back to lock them in, Goten immediately grabbed it with a tight hold as if his hands were frozen upon the metal with his eyes completely staring at it. Trunks placed his hand upon Goten's shoulder lightly patting it, "Don't worry Chibi, if you happen to fall off I'll catch you," he said with pride as Goten's head dropped. The fear of being up in the sky that high was bad enough, now he had the thought of falling down all the way from that height.

An uneasy shake immediately began that made Goten blink far too many times, his teeth clenching as the ride started to move. Trunks on the other hand was quite ecstatic, not only was he finally out of boredom but he had also freaked out Goten which was always a plus.

Already feeling extremely uneasy Goten shut his eyes and let out slow mumbling cries, a memory flooding back of him as a child at the top of a large cliff. Determined to climb it and show his brother how brave he was, stood up and raised his left arm screaming he was on top of the world. Giggling happily he waved at his big brother, feeling extremely proud that he had done what he had set out to do. Lifting his foot to turn, it meet the face of a hard rock causing the child to trip and tumble right at the edge of the cliff. Grabbing whatever he could grasp on, Goten screamed the valley down pleading for help as half of his body dangled in the air. The corner of Goten's eye caught a hold of how high he had climbed with his vision blurred by the sight. His brother came to the scene, immediately clutching at the boy and pulled him upward onto ground. With his arms wrapped around Goten, he just held him as the child cried heavily in his arms, cooing soft words into his ears and stroking the heap of hair.

"Looks like we're stopping,"

Goten shifted back into reality as he heard Trunks and the ride slowly stopping, his eyes opening ever so slightly. There was just lights, flashing constantly and distant screaming from the background and noticing that they were both at the top of the ride. Goten took a deep gulp of air, shivering uncontrollably.

Trunks looked at his friend, a little shocked himself to see the state Goten was now in. "Hey! C'mon now Chibi!" he said to the younger one, "It's just a ride and we're not up so high so stop being a big baby!" he shouted getting frustrated. The ride rattled, conceding with a large 'bang' sound. Nervous voices followed almost immediately as Trunks stood up slightly and looked down upon the operating booth. The employees were franticly running in and out, trying to solve out whatever problem had come across. "Oh crap," Trunks nervously smiled back at Goten, "I think the thing is broken," he said before faintly laughing, knowing the reaction that his friend would provide.

Goten whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly again as Trunks sat back down. He rolled his eyes, resting his arms on the safety bar and with his head down. His blood was beginning to boil from Goten's annoying crying. Sighing, his looked around the place trying to get the sound out of his head. His plan didn't seem to be faring well, as the sound seemed to be getting more louder and high pitched. The image of his father came into mind saying that emotions were for the weak and pathetic. Trunks' shoulders shuddered as he quickly sat up straight.

"Would you just shut up!"

Goten's sobbing stopped almost immediately, his face was replaced with a look a confusion and fear. He had never heard or seen Trunks react like this before, sure there was a couple of times when they both got on each other's nerves and Trunks would moan and nag but never before had Trunks actually shouted at him with the top of his voice. Goten lowered his head, not wanting to show Trunks how ashamed he was however he was still feeling uneasy about the situation as his body continued to shiver.

While relief and joy first took a hold of the boy's face, it was soon overcome with guilt. Noticing the gleam in Goten's eyes before he turned away hit him hard, frustrated at himself for letting out that anger about a silly thing.

He wrapped his arms around Goten, pulling the boy closer who was still grasping quite tightly upon the cold metal bars. "…sorry," he said softly.

"You're so mean…" Goten whispered.

"I know,"

"You're so mean…you big meanie…you're so mean…" Goten just kept on repeating the two phrases. Trunks shuddered slightly, he did know what happened to Goten as a child and it created a fear which was more like a phobia. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself being a little bit mean, Goten was quite childish for his age and it was all too much for him to take at times.

Trunks let out a loose gasp of shock, noticing he was unknowingly softly stroking Goten's cheek with his thumb. Goten had stopped talking and was relaxed, clearly enjoying Trunks' action. Strangely hesitating, Trunks removed his hand and placed it on Goten's shoulder however his friend's facial expression did not change at all as if he to didn't know it was happening.

'What's going on?' Trunks thought to himself, clearly quite confused. He found himself going back a few short minutes ago when Goten's eyes glimmered after shouting at the boy. Trunks sighed, why was he going back to this? He had caused his Chibi pain at this time which was something he'd like to forget, but for some reason he suddenly felt something reacting from the look of those eyes. Looking at Goten now, he was even more confused as he studied Goten's face. His eyes were closed with a small smile plastered on and his cheeks were slightly red due to the cold air. Trunks shook his head, not knowing why but then moved his arms around Goten's waist, pulling him closer and smiled.

Goten giggled, lifting his head which was underneath Trunks' and stuck his tongue out. "Thanks,"

"For what?"

Goten closed his eyes and grinned, showing off those white pearls, "For making me feel better," he said as his right hand released itself from the piece of metal that it was getting quite used to by now. Taking off the mitten glove like he did before and placed it right upon Trunks' face.

"What are you doing Chibi?"

"Well you're cold aren't ya?"

Trunks laughed, he had never realised it but he was actually quite cold. Not being completely covered in layers like Goten was and being stuck up in the air made it worse. He accepted the embarrassing gift, feeling a little like a toddler for putting it on. "Thanks Chibi," he said but couldn't help laughing as Goten placed his open hand back upon the safety bar, feeling the intense cold of the metal. However it was released from the pain within a second as Trunks' gloveless hand took a hold, entangling his fingers with Goten's. Goten lowered his head, knowing how to respond but not sure to how his best friend would take it as Trunks couldn't help but watch. Goten's cheeks were beaming red and it was quickly spreading as a smile emerged.

'Chibi does have a pretty face,' Trunks thought, his mind completely shut off from everything there was until his head jerked up and he found himself glaring at the night sky. 'No way! No freaking way!' were the words that kept on thudding inside his head. How could he feel this way about his best friend? Trunks' kept on shaking his head within his mind, what would it do to them? Him? Goten? Goten. Goten would all he could think about at the moment. Turning his head and seeing that face which was planted on his shoulder, all blushed up, with a smile of comfort upon it something click. Something Trunks had never felt before rushed over him, a feeling that Trunks had always felt deep inside but was tucked away in a dark and lonely corner. He knew at that moment, there was no mistaking it.

"Hey Chibi,"

"Uh huh?"

Trunks opened his mouth but to his dismay no words came out. He could feel his father's side in him, not being completely open with his emotions even though he just wanted to say them out loud. Trunks shifted his head to the side, feeling a bit shamed, "Never mind Chibi,"

Goten could feel Trunks' grasp on his hand tighten, he rolled his eyes at it and him. He wondered why Trunks always had practically no clue on his feelings. He was the intelligent one and the dominant role in their relationship, so why was it that he could never understand them? Goten just shrugged it off.

"Its okay you don't have to say it," Goten said interrupting the awkward silence.

Trunks' brain had to scan the words a couple of times before it clicked, "W-what?"

Goten giggled, his eyes beaming under the night stars, "Its okay, I love you to,"

Completely gob smacked, Trunks just didn't know how to react. Just how the hell could Goten read his feelings for him? Confused as ever Trunks definitely knew one thing, he really did love his friend and for some reason that love had always been there though he just couldn't understand why he didn't realise this so much sooner.

Trying to come up with a response, a huge force of metallic noise shrieked everyone's ears. Goten yelped slightly at the sudden movement with Trunks clutching onto him. Cries of joy and clapping hands soon were released into the air with the big wheel beginning to move again and that they would escape Jack Frost's winter attack.

With it taking its time to let off all of the passengers, not a word was said between Trunks and Goten. Goten being a little startled with still being in the air and Trunks' emotions all over the place they calmly waited for their stop.

Goten quickly motivated Trunks to get out of the damned contraption once the safety bar had been released wanting to get the hell off this evil thing. Jumping for joy he laughed happily as Trunks slowly walked up to him. Noticing he was there, Goten stood with his arms behind his back, leaning back and forth on his tip toes.

"So…?" he cooed.

"Um…" Trunks whispered, running his loose fingers through his hair, "…here's your glove back!"

Goten glared, snatching the item out of Trunks' hand and quickly reapplying it. "Its called a mitten! And…?"

Trunks sighed, "I really don't know what to say," He really did, he just found it extremely hard just to say the words.

"Oh Chibi-chan! I love you so much, I always have and always will!" Goten shouted, with a force, deep throaty and over performed voice.

Trunks frowned, growling a little as he grabbed Goten., "I do not sound like that!" he protested.

Goten burst into laughter, knowing very well how he had portrayed Trunks. "Well isn't that what you wanted to say Trunks-kun?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

Trunks gave him and nodded with a smile, that action that Goten always did when asking a question radiated total innocence, something Trunks had always admired along with the shine in his eyes. "Well not in the way you said it…how did you know?"

"Oh I've known for years," he stated, pulling his hat off revealing the messy bush like raven hair that he was so well known for. He was a little bit startled by Goten's answer. It really surprised him how much Goten was attune with his emotions, when thinking back about it Goten had always been completely open about them. Trunks' eyes appeared slightly glassy as he just couldn't help but feel a little jolt between himself and Goten sparkle. "How did I know?" Goten spoke followed by an immediate nod by Trunks. Goten just shrugged, "I dunno its always been there, I've felt it in my heart ever since I can remember,".

"Why didn't you tell me Chibi?" Trunks demanded, a raise in his voice feeling extremely stupid that he couldn't realise such a simple thing.

Goten pouted back at the remark, and Trunks was supposed to be the smart one. "Well it kind of defeats the purpose of wanting the person you love to admit their love for you doesn't it?" he moaned as Trunks laughed slightly, rarely getting the chance to see a grumpy old man expression from Goten's face. "You know for someone intelligent you're pretty dumb,".

Trunks couldn't help but vent his frustration at himself into a fit of giggles. Goten was completely right, Trunks wasn't your ordinary child with his perfect school grades and unusually high IQ level that would put most adults out of the normal range due to his mother being one of the smartest minds on the planet. But even with all of that deep inside his brain, it could not comprehend a very simple thing that everyone could feel that was the love for another person. He suddenly hit his head lightly as something else connected from one of Goten's statements that closely matched one he had said before.

"Hey Chibi…what did you say?"

"What? That you're dumb?"

"No, back on the wheel when we were stuck up the top"

He couldn't believe it, Goten just really couldn't believe it, "You really are stupid aren't you?" he said and lightly poked Trunks on the nose. Trunks said nothing, wrapping his arms around Goten's waist, bringing his Chibi up against him. He just softly held him, inhaling the sweet scent of the jungle like hairstyle that Goten had.

Trunks' eyes meet Goten's, the tinted opal blues meet the raven coal beads. Not a word was mentioned nor thought as Goten placed his hands gently upon Trunks' shoulders, feeling slightly nervous with reddish locks swelled upon his cheeks. Trunks slowly leaned his down to meet Goten's smaller structure, he closed his eyes as did Goten lifting his head for their lips to meet.

A large sound of excitement filled the sky, the stars crossed one and another with bright colours spreading out to the far corners of the space. The two boys, cut off from something that would be their first moment together couldn't help but let out a small giggle. They both watched the sky flutter with lights for a few seconds as if it was embracing them, as their warm lips meet locking up their union by the interruption of fireworks.


End file.
